Doubled DeeDee (Dexter's lab lemon)
by TrashGhost103
Summary: Here DeeDee leaves the parental house and Dexter decides to clone her so he wouldn't be alone but things starts to get complicated when the clone starts to act differently as his sister This idea is based on the movie called Repli-Kate I've seen recently... If you are familiar with it you know what to expect, however there would be some twists and turns.
1. Dexter's birthday

**Authory Note:****This is a sequel for my previous fanfic called twisted Sister love****Link here : https/m./s/13312151/1/****If you are not familiar with it I recommend reading it before you dig into this because there might be parts which would be unclear if you don't know the prequel****This will be a lemon too so it's for 18 only****I'll give a quick summary of my previous work****Dexter and DeeDee are****both teens. The older sibling is at her last year of high school . However things gets complicated when the young scientists becames too curious and starts spy on her sister and soon some strange bond starts to form between the two main protagonist.. And even Mandark shows up who almost ruins their lives when he finds out that Dexter is makeing out with DeeDee...****I hope you will like this one too.**

**Here DeeDee leaves the parental house and Dexter decides to clone her so he wouldn't be alone but things starts to get complicated when the clone starts to act differently as his sister**

**This is still in progress so there would be biggerbigger waiting times between each chapter.**

**With that said. Enjoy **

Some time has passed

DeeDee kept her word. She broke up with Mandark and since the lustful "adventures" she had with her brother, they barely touched each other. They still feared a little and they were very shy when the situation got stuffy but soon they got over with it.

Now that everything was fine, they could enjoy their lives as "normal" students. Month after month went by and the school shortly ended

The older siblings last high school year turned out to be pretty successful and at the end of July she received an E-mail with good news. From Autumn she is more then welcome in the university she wanted to go in.

The summer quietly went by fast. Finally the end of August's last week come. Dexter was abaut to turn 16. The family started organising the party for him days before. It was nothing too big just a little family event. They made a bigger party for DeeDee since she isn't gonna be home in the following period of time.

Saturday afternoon 14:53 pm

It was abaut time for Dexter to enter the kitchen where his parents and his sister already took a seat around the big roundtable.

When he opened the door the lights turned on, and the family bursted out in a happy and loud SURPRISE!

-Happy Birthday brother! - shouted DeeDee and she jumped off the chair and gave him a strong big hug and a kiss on his forehead

-Come on and have some cake son! - said the Dad.

-And don't forget to open your present! - said their mother with a tender voice

DeeDee let him go and hurried back to the table where the candles were already lit on the top of the cake.

The young boy at first just stared there, looking all the beautiful stuff his family got for him.

There were big colorful balloons everywhere and a huge banner hanged from the ceiling that said Happy birthday with rainbow colored letters.

The cake was a very delicious looking chocolate cake . The table was very nicely set too

"They sure have done a lot. Although my sis got more. But I am not complaining this is All for me. I don't even know what to say"

He went closer to them and hugged both of his parents with love and a teardrop in his eye

-Thank you mum. Thank you dad. I love you very much

-Come on Dexter blow the candles and make a wish! They are already dripping! I don't want to eat wax. - complained the girl

He took his seat too in front of the cake but he hesitated for a moment.

"What should I wish for? I have everything I have ever wanted. I am a boy genius with my own lab, and I have a loving family too."

He looked at his sister and thought :

Now she won't be there from now one. Man. I am gonna miss her. The house will be so empty without her. Oh I know

I wish DeeDee to always remember me and have great college years.

With that he finally blew the candles and everyone was clapping.

-And now it's present time! Open mine first! Please! Dexter!

Yelled DeeDee while she bounced up and down on the chair

-Calm down dear! Let your brother decide whom he wants to open first- said the Mom

-It's okey mother. I'll open my sisters first.

-Yeey very happy 16th birthday Dexter!

She handed over a nicely wrapped little package with a red bow on top.

He excitedly tore apart the paper and lifted the top of the box. Inside was a picture of him and his sister having fun together. The picture frame was very pretty too.

"Oh I remember this. It was on her prom night. Surprisingly I had a really good time, even I haven't wanted to go. We danced and sing and everyone was so happy. She was the most beautiful girl from her entire class. That pink dress she had worn… ah sister"

He leaned closer to her and gave her a warm hug and two little kisses on her cheeks

-Thank you DeeDee. It's beautiful.

A trail of tears flowed down on his face but he quickly wiped them off.

He opened his parents gift too and had a slice from the cake.

They spent the time with talking and sharing anecdotes abaut each other and laughed a lot.

Finally their dad put on some retro music and they danced until it was dark outside.

Around 20 pm the party ended. A tower of dirty plates and glasses remained on the table which was nicely decorated before. The mom started to do the washing up. Dexter wanted to help her but she refused.

-Dexter dear. You can go to your room and rest. We will clean up.

Hearing that DeeDee stomped her feet angrily

-No fair why doesn't he has to help?

-Because he is the birthday boy today. You didn't has to clean up after your party too. Remember.

-I know I know sorry mom

-However you can go and rest too. You will have plenty of opportunities to clean when you will be in college..

The mums voice was shaky and a bit sad but she hid her emotions.

-Thank you mum. I love you

Said the blonde haired girl and raced up the stairs following her brother

The parents were left alone in the kitchen washing the dishes together.

-Oh dear. I am gonna miss that girl. I hope she will be okay… I

I just remembered when we sent Dexter to collage at the age of 8 because he was so smart and yet he didn't learned anything

The tall blonde man dried his hands and tenderly wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a kiss on her head.

-I know honey. But Dexter was too young for it. Even he is a genius. DeeDee is now 19. She can handle it.. Besides she is gonna learn dance. Not Maths. It's much easier.

Don't worry abaut her she will be fine

-But.. She doesn't knows the thruth yet.. I can't just let her go without telling her that

-Shhh - he placed his finger on his wifes mouth

I know we have to tell her. We should have told her last year.. And I don't know how would Dexter react.. We must wait.. At least until she gets over her first year..

later*

Dexter was now in the shower when he heard a knock on the door.

-Dexter!

-DeeDee. I am almost finished. 5 more minutes. Please don't come in

-I didn't want to come in. I just wanted to say if I can go to your room after I bathed

"What does she want? I thought we talked abaut this"

-No sister. You know the rules. You are not allowed in my room after bed time.

-Yes I know but please just this once. Please! It's your day anyway

Dexter let out a little sigh and then replied

-Okey Fine.. But not for long okey.!? And just this once!

-Yeey thank you Dexter!

She shouted then she left with loud footsteps.

Dexter got out from the bathtub and dressed up. When he entered his room, his sister was already sitting on his bed. He freaked out a little when he noticed her.

-Waah! DeeDee! Don't scare me like that! You could have waited outside.

-Sorry brother I was just too impatient.

He sat down besides her and said

-What is it that is so important to you?

She looked down and started

-I just wanted to be here with you.. This may be our last night together. Tomorrow I have to start getting my stuff together and Monday morning I have to be ready for the traveling to the new school. I am afraid tomorrow I can't spent enough time with you.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot that tomorrow is already Sunday. She is right.. Maybe this is the last night that I spend her like that. Next day she will be in bed early I am sure.

-DeeDee.. Since you are here. I would like to thank you again your wonderful gift..

-You're welcome. But you got much cooler stuff from mom and dad.

She pointed towards the black smart watch that was lying on the bedside table.

-Yeah. It's a very good and expensive accessory but your gift has a bigger emotional value.

He remained silent for a moment while he was looking down to the picture his sister gave him.

Suddenly he felt sour and he was very close to crying.

-Sister.. We have been through a lot together.

You know my secret since I was 8. I am sorry that I yelled at you so much.. I don't want to close you out of my life anymore.. Sure you can be annoying sometimes but this is what makes you you..

DeeDee.. I.. I'm gonna miss you.. I should have cherished you more.

Finally his tears began to flow and his pain broke out. He covered his face with one of his palm and let his sister to snuggle closer to him. Her face was sad too but she didn't cry

-It's okey Dexter. Hug it out. Calm down. You know it's funny almost a year before. I cried just like that.

I am gonna miss you too . I am bit afraid from the new school . But it's gonna be fine. I hope

She petted him on the head, playing with his red little locks. It felt so soft and fluffy

He hugged her back, but tried not to get in contact with her chest..

While petting him, DeeDee's hand secretly wondered down on his belly and than she accidentally touched him on a private part.

Noticing that he broke out from her arms and hugged himself tight turning away from her

-Sorry Dexter I didn't do it on purpose.

-Be more careful. Please.

She crawled closer to him but he just turned away even more

-No.. Not now.. I feel bad when you touch me..

-Dexter. I know what happened was horrible. But you said after the rewind, everyone will forget everything except us. I know you are still afraid but this may the last time I touch you before I am leaving. Don't push me away please. It hurts..

"I really do not want any of this to happen again. The smallest inappropriate touch is enough to make me feel uncomfortable"

-You know brother..Not touching and seeing each other naked is one thing… But.. I have to ask.. Do you still jerking off to me?

He became red as a tomato and tried to avoid eye contact

-What brought this up? - he asked with an embarrassed sweaty face

She pulled out a box, full of pictures of her from under his bed. They were a bit sticky.

-Put that back immediately! You had no right to mess around with my stuff! - he snapped

He kicked the box back where it belonged alongside with his playboy magazines

-So?

He hugged his knees close to himself and buried his face into his arms. Not saying anything. His glasses was humid from all that crying. His behavior and silence said it all

-Dexter. I understand. I masturbate too...sometimes I am not satisfied with my little fingers

I want more… and even I have some pictures of you.. I am glad that you feel the same way too

He looked up from his position to her and said angrily

-This is very bad DeeDee. We shouldn't do this.. I don't want to hurt you and take advantage of you again.. I feel bad when I am indulging myself while looking at your pictures.. I hate myself.. But somehow I just can't controll it… And I don't even know if science can fix this.. But if I don't suffice my lust.. I go totally nuts.

When he reached the last sentence his voice was very shaky

-Me too Dexter.. Me too. - said DeeDee

-What is wrong with us? - asked the young boy with tears in his eyes again. Hiding his face

His sister however remained calm and put a hand on his shoulder

-Nothing.. It's just the way it is. We need each other.. I don't see anything wrong with that.. Sure this is may be a very strange situation in our case but we can't help it brother. I still think we've done nothing wrong.. I know I shouldn't have be so hungry for you at school.. And maybe this one year distance was beneficial… But we can't keep that up forever..

I need you Dexter

With that she crawled behind him and slowly pushed him down to his back and she lay down besides him. She gave him a little peck on the nose and soon their lips touched again. He slowly melted into the kiss letting out satisfied little moans..

When she broke the embrace he spoke

-DeeDee please stop.. Don't do this to me.. I am not a toy

She slowly crawled on top of him, resting her head against his chest

-Sister. Please. You are doing the same thing like you did in that afternoon.

-But here no one sees us Dexter… It's just you and me..

She slowly removed his pjs leaving him naked on the bed

-I see you wasn't so against it to undress you..

Dexter this is our last full night together...Don't you want to make this day memorable? We aren't gonna be able to get in touch everyday.. You know literally

-I know DeeDee.. But

-Shh.. I can already feel you getting bigger. We kept ourselves away long enough from each other..

She slowly started to undress too and when she wanted to put his member inside of her, he pushed her off of him

-Sorry sister but I can't allow that.. There's is no way I am taking your virginity again

She ended up on her back her legs spread..

-Dexter there is no other way.. I want you to feel good. Please just let me..

-No!

He changed position and now he was on top of her

-Sorry. Sister. Look. You're right. We can't keep that any longer but I can't put it in your pussy.. I have no right to do that even if your allow me or beg me.. However..

He gulped and paused for a little..

"I still hadn't told her abaut what excatly that test was.. Now I must…"

-Uh do you remember that test we did in the lab? When uhm I checked on your anus.

-Yes.. You said you were just curious if it's working properly.

-Yeah.. Well I lied

-What!? - she shouted

-Shh.. Sorry. You know what was I really doing?

She shook her head and made an angry face. He was a bit afraid that she will might kick him on the balls.

-I had sex with you.. But in another way iit was anal sex.. I was too embarrassed to explain that to you.. I am really sorry.

She thought for a moment than replied..

-So you are telling me.. That you put your dick.. Inside my ass.. And.. Fucked me?

He nodded and his glasses slid down to his nose again.

She noticed that and playfully pushed it back on

-You dirty little rascal.. Lying is not a nice thing to do.. And now what? You want me to be your little test subject again?

Hearing that he got harder.

-Yes… I need you too.. Just wait I need my condom and

Suddenly she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his back strongly.

-No brother. We don't need those.. Come here already.

She kissed him passionately and started exploring his mouth with her tongue.

That drove him absolutely crazy.

He spoke when she broke the kiss

-Alright.. But it would hurt much more if we're doing it rough..

-I don't care.. Jusst put it in already..

-You're quite inpatient today. But you asked for it

He started pushing his penis inside of her but her ass was so tight and dry that it wasn't an easy task

-Aaah Dexter.. You're torturing my butt.. Mmm..

-See!? It hurts.. Not just to you.. But there's no going back from here

He was already half way through and a few more pushing later he was all in

-Waah.. I feel it now.. You're Ahh you are so big and now I feel my ass getting wet.

He started moving slowly pulling out and suddenly going in..

Shortly he found her sweet spot and kept hitting it repetadly.

She was laying on her back her ass up in the air. Dexter was keeping his balance by holding her long sexy legs

With every thrust she widened a bit. He can't get enough of her warm hole. Without a condom he really felt her inner flesh and he tried to touch every inch of her.

-Ahh DeeDee this felts even better now than before.. I think I am getting close now.. I hope you don't have to pee

She purred than answered slightly looking back at him

-No.. I don't.. Haaah.. .. Come.. Come.. Baby brother relaise it!

He was sweating and panting heavily and a few more minutes later he let his white cum to flow all out inside of her sisters ass.

They collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, Dexter tenderly resting his head between his sister boobs.

-Hah.. Ahh. Brother. We just had birthday sex.. In your bed.. Ahh and you just came

She slowly kept petting his hair. His glasses was all messy and his face was shiny from all that sweating.

-Yes.. We had.. I am sorry sister.

-Just shut up. Don't apologize. We both know that it had to happen.

-DeeDee...you right. This was my best birthday.

Ah. Promise me you will come back home as soon as you can

She chuckled and pinched his nose.

-Aw. I haven't even gone away yet. But sure I will. You adorable little genius. Anyway I should really get back to my room.

She wanted to stand up but Dexter pulled her back

-DeeDee.. Wait!

He gave her another kiss on the lips. A long and sweet one then slowly let her go

-I love you

-I love you too brother. Goodnight

-Goodnight

She stood and dressed up then left the room. Leaving the door slightly open


	2. A hairy idea (goodbye sis)

*Sunday*

The girl was right. She had barely time to interact with her brother. She was too busy organizing her luggage and getting her stuff together.

Dexter just watched from a distance that how annoyed and excited everyone was.

The house were messy and the couch was covered with clothes

"Boy, look at this chaos. Mom is very frustrated. She sure has a lot of stuff.

Finally in the evening everything was ready. And everyone went to bed early.

*Monday early morning*

It was 4 'o clock and they were already up.

The father was in a garage putting DeeDee' s baggages in the car boot.

The girl was in her room standing in front of the mirror combing her hair when Dexter stepped in

-Good morning

She turned round and greeted him as well

-So, this is the big day- he said

-Yeah it is. Although I am not very happy. I am sad that I have to leave everything behind and start a new. But just like you said last year. I am an adult now and I have to act like one. So I will

He stepped closer to her and gave her a warm hug and a pet on her shoulder

-I am very proud of you sister. You finally grown up

Her eyes got a bit teary but she wiped them off

-Anyway I am ready- she said and stepped out her door.

But before she left she looked back to her room once again

It was almost empty. A few stuffed toys were sitting sadly on the shelves and the walls seemed so naked and cold without her colorful posters.

She stood there next to her brother who secretly held her hand. For a few minutes they stared there in silence but in a last minute she bent down and gave him a last sweet french kiss

-Goodbye Dexter.

With that she hurried down the stairs.

In the hall her parents were already waiting for her.

Dexter watched from above as she gave them hugs and he heard the moms shaky voice as she kept holding back her tears.

Slowly he started to go down too

-Please take care of yourself pumpkin and call as soon as you're there- said the mom placing two kisses onto her cheeks

-And remember if you feel like you have striken by love just ask your good old dad

They gave her a last big hug and Dexter joined in too

In the next moment they were in front of the house and watched as DeeDee got in to the car

-Drive carefully dear. - said the mum

-Don't worry I will. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!

Bye Dexter

She waved and everyone waved back. She looked at her brother one more time and then she slowly started the car and hit the road.

The family watched her go until she was out of sight.

The mother burst out in crying and Dexter as well.

He ran into the house not caring abaut his parents. The father shouted after him

-I know you're upset too son but don't forget, you have school today

But he didn't hear that. He went back straight to her sister's room and layed down to her bed

The sheet still smelled like her and it just make him even more sad

"I feel so numb! I don't know how would I cope with this. The void inside me is already too big. Oh sister.. I miss you so much

He silently sobbed there for a few minutes when he noticed something She forgot to bring her hair comb with her

" I will never forget the gorgeusness and fluffyness of her hair. I wish I could touch it again

He took the remaining hair out of the thing and held them in his hands and thought

" Oooh. I 've just got a brilliant idea.. Oh I am such a genius. God bless my brain.. Today afternoon I am gonna make a scientific breakthrough with my newest and so far the greatest invention… I Just have to make some changes in the old machine and it will be complete

He put away her hair in his pocket and started preparing for school.

*later that afternoon*

Dexter couldn't wait to get home . The opening ceremony of the new school year just made him even more miserable.

Without a greeting he went straight to his laboratory.

-Good Day Computer.

He walked towards his printer like machine and put DeeDee's hair in. He pressed a few buttons and slowly it started, making loud funny noises.

-I'd like you to analyze my sister's hair for me giving as exact documentation of her DNA as possible.

The machine obeyed his command and with a green flash it started to function

Shortly a long piece of paper started to flow out of it and it seemed like it never ends.

When the process was done, Dexter took a two meter long paper out, and started to browse it

-Unbelievable! A few piece of hair contains all the genetic information I need. With that in my hand I would be able to recreate the perfect replicate of my sister That way I'll be lonely no more… Ahaahahaa. Computer! I need you to give me the location of my old Clone-O Matic..

"Sometimes I don't know where I put the things I invent. My lab grown so much. Maybe there are parts I've never been to".

His big screen lit up and it projected a map and a red little dot showed the place of his object.

He left the long paper in his workdesk and hopped inside his beloved golf car then drove through his lab, following the directions, given him by his main frame

It was quite far away. It took him 10 minutes to get there. When he finally reached his target, he got out and hugged the dusty old device.

-At last! my beautiful clone machine! I built you when I was just 8. Oh how I missed you. I wonder if you're still functional

He pressed the power button and with a loud growl and zip it turned on and it's lights lit up too

-Yees. You are working. I know I can count on you! Computer! I need you to show me all the recordings and documentations of this machine and I also need it's manuals in a PDF format if that's possible.

"Oh I remember writing her manuals. She is so fascinating"

System files- clone-O matic - version 0.01

Manuals and important notes

Loading…

A second later block of text appeared on the golf car's little screen

Dexter started to analyze it with full concentration

"Just as I suspected. This version of the machine can not make a replicate from just one element of the body. Back than I created it to literally copy the person who's standing inside. I need to modify it so it can create a fully grown healthy clone from just the hair that holds the DNA. Boy it won't be an easy task.

With that he went back to the labs testing area and grabbed the long paper again.

-Oh the human DNA. It's so amazing. Each gene has it's own purpose and responsibility. That makes us so unique.. I have to find out which genes makes DeeDee what she is. For that

I definitely have to through all of this to figure it out.. Then I can decide which genes are important and which I want to change.

With that he digged in but he slowly fallen asleep after half hour, drooling on the paper making part of it unreadable. He was very furious when he woke up.

-Ah fuck.. I ruined it.. Argh screw this. I am sure there's is nothing that have to be changed or anything that can cause problems. I must start the modifications on the device. It has to be ready by the end of the week.

He stood up and went to get his toolbox and sent two lab bots to transport the machine to the main area so he doesn't have to drive that much.

When it arrived, He grabbed his screwdriver and wrench and got into the work.

*later*

He worked almost all day and he didn't even heard when his mom called that dinner is ready. His loyal computer beeped to warn him

Mother Allert!

-Oh my gosh! What time is it! Oh no mom's looking for me. It's dinner time already. I have to go!

He sprinted towards the exit and quickly got out before the woman could enter his room.

He opened his door and said hi to his mother

-I am sorry mum I haven't heard you.. I got carried away with my science homework

-Open your ears bigger next time young man! Othervise you won't get dinner. Now come down already

She wasn't the tender self as she use to. She seemed angry and tired and her eyes were red from all that crying.

"I am sorry momma I know you are upset abaut your child but I have more important things to focus on"

The atmosphere at the table was very hostile and cold. The parents were silent most of the time.

-Anyway mom! Is DeeDee phonend already! Is she arrived to the school succesfully?

The mother gave him a spikey glare and replied with a very angry voice it scared him.

-Like you care. She phoned and she wanted to speak to you but you were nowhere to be found. She misses you very much but I bet you are happy that she is gone. You don't even know how does it feel. All you did is just lock us out from your life all the time since you were little.

He was surprised. He wasn't even sure that he was talking to his own mother. She was very different from her old self.

He was stunned and scared but he tried to reply with a shaky voice

-But.. But mom it's not what you..

-Don't even try to justify it. Shut up and eat your food and go to your room when you are finished.

I don't want to see you in the rest of the day.

The father tried to calm her down

-Honey please don't be so harsh on him. I bet he misses her too

But the woman just snapped and burst out in yelling and she angrily stood up

-Leave me alone! You men are so heartless. Now you do the washing up yourself.

With that she stood up and left the table.

The blonde man stood up as well and started to gather the dirty plates. Dexter wanted to help but he didn't let him

-Do as your mom says Go to your room and sleep. Everything will be fine. She just have to digest the fact that her little girl is grown up. That's all. Now. Goodnight son..

He turned round and placed the dishes under the sink.

Dexter sadly went to his room and when he checked his phone, he received 14 missed calls from his sister. It was already half past seven but he decided to call her.

A dialing later she picked up

-Hi Dexter! Are you alright? I called you a hundred times.

He let out a sigh and grinned when he heard her sweet voice

-Yes I am fine DeeDee. Sorry that I wasn't available for that long. I was working on an experiment in the lab.. And I totally forgot abaut the time.. And now mum is mad at me.

She giggled then replied

-Mum will be fine. Don't worry. I am sure she is just overreacting the fact that I moved to college. Anyway what are you working on?

"Gosh.. She mustn't know abaut this.

-Uh it's just another monkey experiment. Nothing new.

-I see. Dexter.. I know you are a busy boy genius and everything but please can you be uhm a bit more active around mom and Dad? I don't want them to feel sad. You are still there. You can make them feel better

"She is right. I have to be aware of my parents feelings too. But it won't be easy since I am busy with the clone machine. Maybe I should have cloned myself too before I started the modifications. Never mind I a quick I love you mum everyday won't hurt.

-I will do what I can sister. But say. How is the college ? Have you unpacked your stuffs yet?

-Yes I have and guess what! MeeMee and LeeLee will be my roomates! You know my best friends.

-Woow That's great DeeDee. I am sure it will be a lot of fun

-Yeah well.. I love them and everything but uh since I broke up with Mandark, LeeLee acts all weird. She keep talking abaut him and I am afraid some kind of chemistry is started to form between them… but she is okay.. It's just a little crush.

"Mandark and LeeLee huh? Interesting. At least he is mot bothering my sister anymore.

The rest of it is gurly stuff which I don't care.

-Oh thats new sis. I hope everything will turn out fine. Now I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow around that time is that good to you!?

-Yes it is. We have dinner time around that and I am always the first who is finishing it so I'll be there in my dorm alone

-Okey. Take care bye sister!

-Bye Dexter!

After they hung up, he started preparing for bedtime and an hour later he was in bed sleeping.


End file.
